Thank You for Killing Him
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: He told her, What Destiny Unties Life Divides. I guess no one told him, What Life Unites, Destiny Divides. It's a cruel world out there. A NejixTenTen oneshot. Please read and review!


Okay, so here is the NejixTenTen fic I promised. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, a few script lines from W.I.T.C.H and One Tree Hill.

Please leave reviews! I'll skin you alive if you don't. (Readers get busy writing reviews, since GI4E is holding a chainsaw…and has a psycho grin on her face…)

----------------------------------------------------------------

I met my biological mother a few weeks ago. She seemed a tad bit untruthful so I pushed her away, not wanting to hear the reasons why she lied. Now she's gone. I don't know where she left to; I just know that this time she's gone for good. Do you remember that old phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover," Well, I didn't. I think I read the book and then judged it. It turns out that no matter how much of something you know, read, or whatever, you'll never know the whole story. In the end, you'll always be missing something, and judge the rest of it before finding out what that something is. You read the book, but as you keep turning the pages, the story just gets longer and longer, and you'll never reach that end page that concludes the end. There will always be something that you are missing. But, at least mom left me something before she left. She left me with him. He came to comfort me, and told me that it was okay, that it wasn't my fault no matter how much we both knew that it was. From then on, I was in love with him. My friends called me crazy. I mean, come on…in love with someone I barely know… But to me, Neji was the bright light at the end of my dark tunnel…until she came.

I sat by the window that rainy day and watched as they made out. He once told me what life would unite, destiny would divide. I observed as she pushed him away, running into the thick, damp fog, disappearing. His eyes hinted disbelief as he sighed in silent frustration, as slowly made his way to my door. I could hear the door bell ring furiously, but I made no attempt to rush and let him in. Instead, I took my time. Once inside, he spilled. He told me of how she dumped him for some other guy, telling him it didn't feel right anymore. Tears welded up inside the Hyuuga's eyes, threatening to spill. My loosely tied buns feel, as my long brown hair framed my face and figure, reaching to my back. He leaned into me, crying his bold heart out into my chest. All I could do was hug him and tell him it was okay. I smirked. I guess no one told him what life unites, destiny divides. It's a cruel world out there Neji. The following happened in a blur. He cried a bit more into my chest, before stopping, and backing away, lavender eyes filled with realization. Then yet again, he broke down, but this time, he was standing in front of me, as I was sitting on the purple sofa. He told of how stupid he really was, of how what he always loved, and wanted by his side was right in front of him, but his goddamn pride blinded him. All he saw were the ones worthy of a title of a leader, like her; someone from a high status clan. He never noticed the things and people that really mattered. Neji went down on one knee, begging me to forgive his stupidity. I laughed. It was unemotional and cold. I informed him that there was nothing to be sorry about. (well there was, but…) He looked at me a bit weirdly, utterly confused. My hand involuntarily pointed to the door. I hated being second to someone, especially when it was love. I ordered him to get out. He just stood there before me, not moving. I was getting impatient. Before I could bark out the second command, his lips locked onto mine. It was a silent kiss, promising a lot. But silent promises weren't good enough for him. He wanted me to hear him say it, and I did.

He said how he loved me, how he will never leave me, how… I never let him finish. I kissed him, letting his hands explore my body to the fullest, and letting myself be lead to the master bedroom. There another promise was made. I never slept with another man before, and I never will, seeing how I married him.

Yes, I married Hyuuga Neji. I stayed true to him, inside out. He's the only one that ever laid a hand on me in 'that' way, the only one who ever went inside me. I was his, forever. He was also faithful to me…until his death tore us apart. He died on a mission. Life and Destiny are so cruel. Sometimes I wonder do they plan how to make our lives living hell over a cup of coffee or something. What destiny untied back then, life cruelly took apart now. Sakura… I hope she's happy with another man. If it weren't for her breaking his heart, I wouldn't have had the pleasure of spending most of my life with him. Life and Destiny killed him. Whatever begins must have an end. It was good while it lasted, but nothing lasts forever. It was good, and at least he died with my ring on his finger, and at least I'll dies as Hyuuga TenTen. I'll have to thank Life, Death, and Destiny later. I really owe them one…

-------------------------------------------

Just a little under 1000 words. I hope you like it, and reviews are welcome! Thanks again to my friend who showed me this episode of One Tree Hill, and Lillythemarshallowqueen for letting me use the destiny and life stuff. Appreciated. LOVE YOU ALL!

Gaara-Ino4ever

P.S.

You know, I happened to see this little blue button on the bottom of the screen. Be a pal, and press it, and make my day just a little brighter.


End file.
